deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Starscream
1= |-| 2= Starscream is a Decepticon from Transformers. He previously fought Rainbow Dash in the 17th episode of Death Battle, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Starscream vs The Animatronics *Starscream VS Tigerzord Completed Death Battles: *Traitor Battle Royale (Complete) Possible Opponents * Metal Face (Xenoblade) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Genos (One Punch Man) Bio Starscream is the treacherous Decepticon Air Commander and the deadliest of the Seekers. The self-proclaimed pride of the Cybertron War Academy, he's famous not only for his incredible skill, but also for his limitless (and troublesome) ambition. Starscream believes that he is more suited for command than Decepticon leader Megatron. Thankfully for Megatron, Starscream's mutinous, power-grabbing plots are almost always transparent, and he can never muster up enough patience to complete a grandiose power play. Even on the few times he has taken command of the Decepticons, he quickly loses control of a situation, but is too arrogant to realize when he's in over his head. He never learns from his mistakes, but then again, Megatron doesn't either, seeing as how he's never turned Starscream into slag. Despite his constant failures, Starscream believes it is only a matter of time before he prevails—his destiny is inevitable. Starscream's never-give-up attitude extends even to the afterlife: unlike most Transformers, he has a mutant, indestructible spark. His life-force cannot be destroyed and can persist even without a body to contain it. However, there is no indication that Starscream (or anybody else) was aware of this fact prior to his destruction. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliations: Decepticons (Nemesis Crew, Seekers, Pretenders, Action Masters), Council of Worlds (G1 IDW comics); formerly Dreamwave Predacons *Occupation: Decepticon 2nd-in-Command, Air Commander, Head of the Council of Worl;ds (G1 IDW comics); formerly leader of the Dreamwave Predacons Weapons G1 *Null Rays *Missiles Pretender *Laser guns Action Master *Turbo Jet **Missiles *Rifle Machine Wars *Missiles Abilities *Expert Combatant *Expert Flyer *Deception *Scientist in G1 Cartoon Feats G1 Marvel Comic *Gained the power of the Underbase and managed to kill members of both sides of the war in the G1 Marvel comic G1 Sunbow Cartoon *Finally able to usurp leadership from Megatron in the G1 Animated Movie *Tricked Unicron into giving him a new body IDW G1 Comics *Became the leader of Cybertron, and eventually became its representative in the Council of Worlds ''Regeneration One'' *Partially lobotomized by Megatron into his army of resurrected and fully lobotimzed Decepticon army, only for him to snapped back after an ecnounter with Shockwave, and became one of the only remaining Decepticons Faults *His greed, ambition, and especially pride *Was finally killed by Galvatron in the G1 Animated Movie Gallery Starscream_(G1_Pretender_Shell).jpg|Pretender Shell Starscream_(Action_Master).jpg|Action Master Starscream_(Machine_Wars).jpg|Machine Wars Starscream_(Armada).jpg|Armada Starscream_(Movie).jpg|Movie Starscream_(Animated).jpg|Animated tumblr_mg8j18ygVu1rh1j1ko1_1280.jpg|Shattered Glass Starscream_(TransTech).jpg|TransTech Starscream_(Prime).jpg|Aligned Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Returning Combatants Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformers Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Aliens Category:Gun Wielders Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Decepticons Category:Seekers Category:Pretenders Category:Action Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Nemesis Crew Category:Predacons (G1 Dreamwave comic) Category:Council of Worlds (Transformers) Category:Soldier Category:Military Combatants